Breaking Free At Last
by KelsiLovesLucas
Summary: The jocks get ahold of Ryan's report card and discover a secret. A competition comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Sharpay and Ryan compete for the win. My first fanfic... be nice! NOW COMPLETE!
1. A Competition

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fic so… be nice! ) Also, thoughts will be in _Italics_.**

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything! Only in my dreams!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter one: A Competition 

The blonde teen with crystal blue eyes walked down the school hall next to his twin sister; she also had blonde hair but had deep, brown eyes. "Hurry up, Ryan!" She called to her brother.

"Coming, Sharpay!" The young boy replied. He hurried to catch up her as she walked through a group of students while Ryan went around them. When the siblings joined together again, they walked to Sharpay's locker.

"Okay, Ry. You can leave now. See you in homeroom!" she told her brother as she opened her locker and Ryan walked away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan stood at his locker, pulling out the books he would need for the day and shoving them into the shoulder bag he carried. As he slid the last book into the bag, he slammed his locker and headed to homeroom.

When Ryan entered the classroom, he saw his sister and many other students that he knew. "Hey, Ryan!" Troy called from his seat as Ryan walked by.

"Hi, Troy." Ryan replied, sounding irritated.

"Someone's a sourpuss!" Gabriella teased from behind Ryan. She smiled at Troy and walked to her seat in the back of the classroom.

"Sit down!" Mrs. Darbus yelled as she walked in the room and the bell rang. "Now, I have an announcement. Some of you may be expecting information on the Spring Musicale. Well, there won't be one."

Sad sighs spread through the room, mostly from Troy, Gabriella and the Evans twins. Darbus raised her hand to hush the students.

"Let me finish!" She called. Everyone stared at her in silence. She began to speak, "We will not have a Spring Musicale. Instead, we will have a competition. It's for song and dance. You may sing, you may dance or you may sing and dance at the same time. The winner, or winners if you choose to perform in a group of two or more, will receive a trophy and another prize which is top-secret."

When the teacher finished speaking, the class erupted in excited chatter. "The sign-up sheet will be near the main office for those who want to compete. You will need to have your performance ready by next Wednesday, that is when qualifying will be. Those who qualify will go on to the actual competition that will take place the following week." Mrs. Darbus shouted over the excited teenagers.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The final bell rang, releasing al of the students from school. "Ryan!" someone cried from Ryan's side. The voice belonged to none other than his sister.

"Hey, Shar. What's up?" Ryan asked her as he closed his locker and headed to the bus stop.

"Well, we need to sign-up for that competition and get started on a song! Troy and Gabriella beat us out in the musical but they won't beat us in this!" Sharpay cackled.

Ryan stopped suddenly. "Wait, I thought we were friends with them." He said to his sister. She rolled her eyes and then glared at him.

"Ry, we were never friends with them! Don't you remember? I'm the brains so you just do exactly as I say!" She said sternly. Ryan gulped, feeling a little intimidated by his sister. Her expression suddenly changed to a small smile. "Let's go. We'll sign-up tomorrow." With that, the brother and sister pair walked outside and stepped onto the bus.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Okay! Now, you need to let me know what you think. Remember, Read and Review!**


	2. Grades

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fic so… be nice! ) Also, thoughts will be in _Italics_.**

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything! Only in my dreams!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter two: Grades 

When the twins got home, their parents had left a note for them. Scrawled on it was:

**Kids, We're in Florida on business. We'll be back sometime next weekend. Take care and have fun! –Mom and Dad**

Sharpay crumpled the note and tossed it into the garbage can. "Ry? Is there any mail?" she called to her brother. He walked in the room with some magazines and two manila envelopes. Sharpay stared, "Are those…"

"Our grades!" Ryan finished as he handed her the envelope with her name on it. She read the single paper inside. It said:

Official grades for: **Sharpay Evans**

3rd Quarter Grades

Homeroom: 92 (A)

1st hour: English: 81 (B)

2nd hour: Drama: 90 (A-)

3rd hour: Math: 76 (C)

4th hour: Science: 78 (C)

5th hour: Geography: 76 (C)

6th hour: Publications: 89 (B+)

7th hour: Physical Education: 90 (A-)

"Yes! All good grades!" Sharpay squealed as she read her grades to Ryan. He smiled and pulled out his own paper with grades. It read:

Official grades for: **Ryan Evans**

3rd Quarter Grades

Homeroom: 100 (A)

1st hour: Honors English: 100 (A)

2nd hour: Drama: 100 (A)

3rd hour: Science: 100 (A)

4th hour: Honors World Geography: 100 (A)

5th hour: Honors Math: 100 (A)

6th hour: Computer/Tech ED.: 100 (A)

7th hour: Physical Education: 100 (A)

Ryan smiled at his grades and quickly shoved them back in the envelope so his sister couldn't see. When Sharpay asked what they were, he just replied with, "They're good, I guess." She left it at that and went to watch TV.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Ryan sighed as he carefully placed the envelope with his grades in it in the bottom of the drawer in his bedside table. He lay back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling fan, spinning around and around. _That was close!_ He thought as he remembered how his sister had almost seen his perfect grades. She never knew about his good grades, about all his honors classes, or about how he was always on the honor roll. He played stupid to make Sharpay seem smart, that's how it always was and, unfortunately, always would be. Ryan was the stupid one and Sharpay was the smart one, end of story. Nobody could see through their charade. Ryan had played dumb since the fourth grade and had grown so good at pretending that even Sharpay had forgotten that he was the smart one, that it was all an act. With that thought, he headed downstairs for dinner and put on his clueless expression.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**Okay, now read and review! Also, thanks to everyone who replied to the first chapter! Keep it up!**


	3. Computers

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fic so… be nice! ) Also, thoughts will be in _Italics_.**

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything! Only in my dreams!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter three: Computers 

Ryan Evans stood at his locker, gazing at the things inside. "Ryan? Do you have your report card?" asked a kind voice. Ryan turned to see his math teacher, Mrs. Macie. He nodded and handed her the envelope. "Great! I'll return this to you later." She told him before walking away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

The blonde boy walked into his computer classroom and saw his computer at the far end of the room. He sat down and logged on. He was happy to have an end computer; no one could see him changing settings and other administrative work. The teacher, Mr. Fox, had given him an administrative password so that he could help with work on the computer and whatnot. He had the best grades in the class and the teacher had practically begged him to help with computers. Ryan was happy to help… as long as it stayed secret.

Suddenly, Ryan heard Mr. Fox calling his name. He walked over to the computer that Mr. Fox was standing at and saw that it was Zeke's. _Dang! Why does it have to be him?_ Ryan thought. This was the last person he wanted to be helping in schoolwork.

"Yes, Mr. Fox?" Ryan asked as he faked a smile.

"Zeke's computer won't work. Whenever I try something, the screen goes wild and is unreadable. Then, it freezes up." Mr. Fox explained. Ryan nodded, thinking what might be wrong. "Can you fix it?" The teacher asked desperately.

"I can try." Ryan replied as he shooed Zeke out of the chair. He rapidly typed in some codes on the keyboard and tried to pull something up. The Microsoft Word Processor quickly popped up on the screen. But the screen was still unreadable. Ryan pressed some buttons on the monitor's border and adjusted the screen. Ryan quickly stood up and, seeing that the computer was back to normal, hurried back to his own computer before Zeke could say anything.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

"Guys! Guys!" Zeke yelled at his friends as he ran into the gym for basketball practice.

"What's up, Zeke?" asked Chad.

Zeke began to explain the computer incident, the group of boys hanging on his every word.

"Ryan? RYAN EVANS?" Chad asked, shocked. Zeke nodded. The boys began laughing. Zeke looked confused. "Very funny, man! Like we would actually believe that Ryan Evans could fix a computer!" Chad laughed.

Zeke spent the entire practice trying to convince them that the story was true but finally gave up in the end. "They'll just have to see for themselves." He mumbled as he walked out of the locker room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Zeke saw Ryan at his locker early the next morning. "Hey, Ryan! Can I talk to you?" Zeke asked the blonde headed boy. Ryan nodded, not really caring what Zeke had to say.

"Well," Zeke began, "It's about what happened in computers yesterday." Ryan froze and looked at Zeke. Ryan's hat covered his eyes partly so Zeke felt a little frightened by the suddenly alert boy. Just then, Ryan relaxed and went back to his books.

"What about it?" Ryan asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I was… I-I ju…" Zeke stuttered and stopped for a moment. Ryan closed his locker and turned all his attention on the boy standing before him. Zeke saw Ryan staring at him, waiting for him to speak. Yet, he didn't really know what to say or how to say it. Zeke was quiet for a minute, looking at the ground. When he looked up, he saw Ryan's icy cold glare. Zeke realized that Ryan was about the same height as him and was looking very annoyed.

"Look, if you're just going to waste my time, then-" Ryan began but Zeke cut him off.

"Okay! Um… well I was just wondering, um, how did you, uh, know how to fix my computer?" Zeke finally choked out. Ryan stared, trying to come up with an answer. Just at that moment, the bell rang. _Talk about saved by the bell!_ Ryan thought. "I need to go to class." He said to Zeke before hurrying away down the hall.

Zeke walked into class moments before the tardy bell rang. Students were taking their seats when a girl walked in and went up to Mrs. Darbus. Moments later, she headed to the back of the room and sat next to Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella. You can call me Gabby, though, if you want." Gabby introduced herself. The girl smiled. She had deep brown eyes with dark brown hair. Bright blue highlights were shining in the dark hair. Her smile was flawless; perfectly straight teeth, all pure white.

"I'm Roxanne. You can call me Roxy, though, because I prefer it." Roxy smiled. The bell rang and Gabby led Roxy out into the hall. Troy came up to them and introduced himself. All their friends followed suit until everyone had met her.

"Ryan! Come here!" Troy called when he saw the nicer of the two Evans walking by. Ryan walked over to the group.

"This is Roxy." The basketball star told his friend.

"Hi. I'm Ryan Evans." Ryan said as he shook her hand. Suddenly, Gabriella gasped.

"Troy! We have to sign up for the competition!" She cried, with a secretive wink at Troy. He nodded in understanding. "Chad, Taylor, everyone. Let's go." Gabby said to her friends. Everyone understood and quickly followed, leaving Ryan and Roxy alone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**Okay! Now, my favorite part, Review! YAY! Let me know what you think. Remember, I am always open to suggestions and comments. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! It helps me to become a better writer. Anything you have to say, feel free to say it. Unless it's something really mean, then you shouldn't say anything. Okay, enough of my rambling, Review!**


	4. Ryan's Smart?

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fic so… be nice! ) Also, thoughts will be in _Italics_.**

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything, except for Roxy because I made her up**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter four: Ryan's Smart? 

Troy and Gabriella signed their names on the paper and stood by the main office. Suddenly, Mrs. Macie stepped out into the hallway. She seemed to be looking for someone.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Macie?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, I'm just looking for…" The math teacher broke off and smiled at Taylor. "Taylor? Would you mind giving this to Ryan when you see him? I don't have time to find him right now." Mrs. Macie rambled and before Taylor could answer, Mrs. Macie handed her the envelope and raced away.

"What is it?" Chad asked curiously.

"His grades, obviously. I'll go give them to him." Taylor said. She began to walk away but Zeke stopped her. "What is it, Zeke?" she asked.

Zeke was hesitant. "Let me have the envelope, Taylor." Zeke ordered. She said no. Chad looked at Zeke.

"Why do you want his grades?"

"To tell you I'm not lying, he really did fix my computer! Let's just look really quick and se what his grades are. He'll never know!" Zeke pleaded. They all had questioning looks but that soon changed to curiosity. Chad reached for the envelope in Taylor's hands. She clutched it tighter.

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy?" Taylor asked skeptically.

"C'mon, Tay! What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Chad tried convincing her. She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, she handed the envelope to Chad.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Chad slowly opened the envelope and carefully pulled out the paper. Chad gasped as he read Ryan's perfect grades. Everyone was shocked. "Ryan has better grades than I do!" Gabriella whispered. The group of friends all had wide-eyed expressions.

"Told you!" Zeke exclaimed. None of them could believe it. Chad opened his mouth to peak but nothing came out. Troy spoke for him.

"Ryan's smart?"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Taylor walked back to where she had last seen Ryan and he was still there, talking to Roxy. Taylor looked at the sweet smile on his face and felt guilty about what had just happened. She so badly wanted to apologize for reading his grades when she remembered what Chad had said, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Taylor finally decided not to tell Ryan about seeing his grades.

"Hi, Ryan." Taylor said casually as she approached Ryan. Roxy had walked away. Taylor could see Ryan eyeing the envelope. She turned it in her hands so the name was clear: RYAN EVANS. His eyes widened.

"Why do you have my grades?" Ryan asked, trying not to sound too defensive.

"Mrs. Macie asked me to give this to you. She was too busy to find you herself." Taylor explained carefully. Ryan's gaze moved from the envelope to the girl standing in front of him. Taylor looked into his eyes and almost shuddered. It was that icy, cold stare that Ryan had. Everyone was affected by it. That was the kind of stare that could make a murderer spill his guts to the Police. Though he was kind, Ryan had a frightening way about him. It was the way he would look at you. He would stare deep into your eyes, as if he could see your every thought. One phrase hung in Taylor's mind, "Your eyes are the windows to your soul." She quickly closed her eyes and looked at the floor. Taylor handed the envelope to Ryan and his gaze softened. He clutched the envelope for dear life, though. Ryan still looked suspicious. "You didn't…" He began. Taylor froze, not knowing what to do. She quickly regained her composure and faked a smile.

"Of course not, Ryan! I would never do that!" She exclaimed, hoping she was convincing. Luckily, she was. Ryan smiled.

"I know, Tay. I believe you. I trust you." He said sweetly. Taylor's heart wrenched. _Why'd he have to say that?_ Now, she felt even guiltier. However, Taylor managed to keep face and walked away, her heart heavy with guilt.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Keep it up, everyone!**


	5. A New Partner

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fic so… be nice! ) Also, thoughts will be in _Italics_.**

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything, except for Roxy because I made her up**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter five: A New Partner 

Ryan slowly walked to his Drama class, remembering the conversation he had had with Roxy earlier. He had been telling her about the competition and before he could stop himself, he had asked her to be his partner! She accepted and they had signed their names on the paper beneath Troy and Gabriella's. Now, he felt glad to have a partner other than Sharpay. _Sharpay! _Ryan thought suddenly with horror as he realized he would have to tell Sharpay.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

As Ryan walked into his Drama class, he saw Sharpay waving at him. He walked over to her and sat in his seat. Ryan didn't speak to Sharpay as she rambled on about her hair and junk that he didn't care about. He saw Troy enter the room with Gabriella close behind him. Mrs. Darbus came in shortly after the bell rang and she began class.

As class ended, Ryan rushed out, hoping he wouldn't have to talk to his sister. Unfortunately, she followed him out. "Hey, Ryan! Tonight we should work on our performance. I'll go sign us up before lunch." Sharpay was saying. Ryan sighed. He had to tell her now or else she would find out another way and she'd be really mad at him.

"Ryan? Is something wrong?" Sharpay asked, suddenly worried by her brother's silence. "You're quieter than usual." She added with a laugh. He finally spoke.

"Sharpay, I've been thinking and I don't knowifweshouldperformtogether." Ryan said as fast as he could. Her mouth dropped, indicating that she had understood every word.

"What're you talking about?" Sharpay stared at her brother. Had he really said what she thought he'd said? His ashamed look told her that he had.

"Well, I just thought maybe we could have different partners." Ryan whispered. He couldn't look at her, afraid of her expression. She wouldn't speak so he didn't know if she was mad, sad or both. Cautiously, he looked up at her. She had a hurt look on her face. Suddenly, her eyes were burning with rage. Oh, she was angry. Actually, furious was a better definition. Ryan looked away but she finally spoke and that caused his gaze to return to his sister.

"Who?" She asked simply through clenched teeth, obviously trying to remain calm.

Ryan sighed. This was the part he had been dreading. "Roxy." Ryan mumbled. Sharpay looked at him, letting him know that she hadn't heard. "Roxy." He said again, louder this time.

"ROXY!" Sharpay cried. "That new girl? You prefer her over me?" Sharpay was practically shouting. Ryan shushed her and pulled her into the corner, where no one could stare at them for her sudden outburst.

"Look, I don't know why. I just asked her. It's for the better, really!" Ryan said, trying to calm her down.

"Really? How?" Sharpay scoffed.

Ryan hadn't expected her to question him. "Well," He began, "We can be with new people. I think we will both benefit from it." Ryan lied. The real reason was brewing in his mind. _I honestly don't want to be your partner!_ But, he couldn't say that out loud.

"Fine." Sharpay said with a smile. Ryan's heart sank. That was a smile he had seen all too many times. It was a smile she gave to people when she didn't really mean it. That was her fake smile. "If you want new partners, we'll have new partners." Sharpay said.

"You're not angry?" Ryan ventured, even though he already knew the answer.

Sharpay laughed, she scoffed actually. "We'll have different partners, Ry. Good luck in the competition." She said, expressionless. She didn't answer his question but she didn't need to. He knew she was fuming. She now wanted vengeance. Sharpay would do anything in her power to win; Ryan knew this meant cheating. He feared he had made the wrong decision but realized it was way too late. She wouldn't be his partner again if he begged. Now, she was going to do anything to beat out Troy, Gabriella and him. All Ryan had to do was be one step ahead of her. Yeah, like he could actually figure out what she was planning. Ryan sighed in defeat and walked to his Science class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Science had ended and Ryan was walking towards the cafeteria for lunch when someone grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an empty classroom.

Ryan looked around the room he had been pulled into. It was one of the other Science rooms. Suddenly, he noticed the other people in the room. Chad stood by the door. Zeke and Jason stood a few feet away from Chad and Troy was sitting on a desk. _What do they want?_ Ryan wondered. "Hi, Ryan." Chad said darkly.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, genuinely confused.

Chad took a few steps closer and the other boys did the same. Troy stayed seated on the desk. Ryan sighed. "If you're going to beat me up, just do it already!" Ryan told them. They laughed. Now, Ryan was really confused.

"Why would we do that?" Chad asked. Ryan knew it was rhetorical but shrugged and answered anyway.

"I don't know. Cause you think it's fun?" Ryan asked. This time, Zeke spoke.

"We aren't going to beat you up!"

"Yeah, Ryan. What good would you to be to us then?" Chad asked, still very darkly. He was trying very hard to be suspicious. Ryan almost laughed at Chad's attempt of an evil villain.

"Huh?" Ryan said. He suddenly had a horrible idea of what they were talking about.

"Stop playing dumb!" Jason exclaimed.

Ryan gulped and closed his eyes. _They knew!_ He was about to continue with his façade but decided against it. "How did you find out?" He questioned.

Chad was taken aback. Ryan gave up! Suddenly, Chad was worried. What could they say? That they read his grades? With plenty f contemplation, Chad told the truth. "We sort of, kind of, read your report card."

"I thought so." Chad was once again surprised by the boy's response. How could he be so calm? Also, how did he know they knew?

"What gave you the idea?" Zeke inquired.

"That day when Taylor gave me my report card. She was very acting very suspicious, guilty."

Chad mentally kicked himself. "I know I should've given it to you! She couldn't handle the pressure!" Chad cried out.

"Honestly, she was very believable. I kind of thought it but she told me no one read it and I believed her. Now, that you say you did ream them, I realize she is a good liar." Ryan said. Chad smiled.

"Anyway, we were wondering if you'd…" Chad stopped.

"Would you tutor us?" Troy finished, speaking for the first time since Ryan had entered the room.

Ryan's eyes widened as the four boys stared at him. Had they really asked Ryan to tutor them?

"Well?" Zeke asked.

Ryan couldn't speak.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Troy said to Chad, sliding off the desk. They all began to walk away.

"Wait!" Ryan stopped them. They looked at him expectantly. "I'll do it."

Chad gasped. "You will?"

Ryan just nodded. They all smiled and made for the door when Ryan stopped them again. "On one condition. You cannot tell another living soul! Everyone has to think that I'm not smart. You all have to continue pretending that I'm as dumb as a post."

"Sure, we'll keep it secret." Chad smiled. With that, the five boys walked to lunch.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Ryan sat with Kelsi at lunch; Sharpay refused to acknowledge that Ryan existed. Kelsi would say something about a new musical piece she was writing every now and then but Ryan didn't really pay attention. "Where's your sister?" Kelsi asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ryan asked, looking up at her.

"Sharpay, where is she?" The girl asked again.

"I don't know. She's mad at me." Ryan replied as he took a sip of milk.

"Mad? At you? I get that she is mad but at you? How could anyone be mad at you, Ry?" Kelsi said. Ryan smiled.

"Because I told her that I didn't want to be her partner for the competition." Ryan confessed to his friend.

Kelsi was beaming. "Good for you!" She chirped happily. "You finally stood up to her. I'm proud of you, Ryan!" Kelsi told him. He smiled and took another small drink of milk. Kelsi was one of the few people who knew about how smart he was. Although, he had told her willingly rather than his other friends who had found out by invading his privacy.

Suddenly, Kelsi spoke again. "Look, Ryan." He looked to where she had pointed and saw Sharpay sitting with Zeke. She then began walking towards her twin brother.

"Hello, Ryan." Sharpay said coldly. "Just thought you'd like to know who my new partner is. It's Zeke. See you later!" Then, she walked away. Ryan was shocked. He shot Kelsi a surprised look and then looked at Zeke. He was her partner?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**So, that is chapter five! Thanks for all the reviews they have all been so wonderful! Thanks to everyone who supports me… it means so much! Keep up the good reviews and I'll try to have chapter six up by tomorrow! **

**KelsiLovesLucas**

**Kelsi**


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first ever fan fic so… be nice! Also, thoughts will be in _Italics_.**

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything, except for Roxy because I made her up**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter six: Practice Makes Perfect 

Troy was finishing some chores around his house when the doorbell rang. He turned the water off that was running into the kitchen sink and hurried to the front door. When Troy opened the door, he saw Ryan Evans standing there, his school bag hanging around his shoulder.

"Hi, Ryan." Troy said as the blue-eyed boy stepped into his house.

Ryan only nodded, smiled and followed Troy into the living room. The pair sat down on the couch and Ryan began emptying the contents of his bag onto the coffee table. Troy's eyes widened as he saw the numerous books and papers for homework. "Wow. You actually do all that homework… in one night?"

"Yeah. I actually read all the books, too!" Ryan chuckled. "So, what did you need my help with, Troy?"

"Well, lots! But, why don't we start with math?" Troy suggested.

"Fair enough." Ryan shrugged. "Give me your homework." He told Troy. Troy pulled his homework from his own backpack and handed it to Ryan. He looked at it and smiled. "Okay, this should be pretty simple."

"Simple? Whatever you say, dude!" Troy mumbled.

"Let me explain this to you." Ryan smirked, clearly amused.

"Don't you need the book?" Troy asked.

"No, I did this a long time ago. My class is way ahead of yours." Ryan replied.

Ryan was at Troy's house for about an hour, explaining the math.

"Well, I should probably go home." Ryan finally said when Troy had finished his homework.

"Okay. Thanks, Ryan."

"No problem. I can come back no Thursday, if you want."

"Sure. See you at school, Ry." Troy told him. The boy walked outside and headed down the sidewalk. _Wow,_ Troy thought. _I may actually have a good grade on my homework tomorrow!_

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM 

Troy sat in his math class, eagerly awaiting his teacher to hand back their graded homework. "Well, I must say. We have been studying this part of math for weeks now and I was still very disappointed in everyone for last night's assignment. Except…" The math teacher broke off as she came to Troy's desk. "Except for Troy's." She finished. The whole class gasped. The teacher laid the paper on his desk.

"I got them all right?" Troy whispered. The bell rang and Troy hurried out, followed by his basketball buddies.

"How did you get them all right?" Chad cried.

Troy moved away from the crowd of people, so no one could hear them talking. "Let's just say that I had a little study help."

"You mean, Ry—" Troy covered Chad's mouth.

"Yes. He came to my house yesterday and helped me. He's like, a super genius!" Troy exclaimed. Chad smiled.

"That's it! We're studying with you and Genius Boy tomorrow!" Chad decided. Troy nodded and headed to his final class of the day.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

Troy ran into his P.E. class and hurried over to Ryan. "I got them all right!" He cried. Ryan stared at him.

"Okay. And I should care because… why?"

Troy was surprised by Ryan's reaction. "Because you helped…"Ryan quickly covered Troy's mouth and dragged him into a corner.

"We don't talk about that in public, remember?" Ryan whispered. Troy suddenly felt extremely stupid.

"Sorry, Ryan! Anyway, all the guys are coming to my house tomorrow so they'll be there when you come." Troy whispered in return. Ryan only nodded and walked away. _He's way different in school!_ Troy realized as he watched the boy walk away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

"Hey, Ryan! So, do you want me to come to your house after school today to practice for the competition?" Roxy asked as she approached Ryan in P.E.

"We can't. Sharpay will be there with Zeke. Why don't we just meet in the auditorium after school?" Ryan replied.

"Okay. I'll see you in the auditorium at 3:30!" Roxy smiled.

Later, at 3:30… 

Ryan walked into the auditorium and sat down on the stage. Suddenly, the door opened and Roxy walked in. She was wearing a pair of jeans, Airwalk tennis shoes and a black Pirates of the Caribbean T-shirt. Ryan looked at her and realized she really was very pretty. She walked up to him and sat next to him on the stage. "Okay. So, what should we do for the competition?" She asked as she turned to look at Ryan. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"Well, we don't have much time. The qualifications are next Wednesday, which gives us exactly one week from today. So, it should be something fairly easy for both of us to do." Ryan replied.

"Like, a song we already know or something that on of us knows and could teach the other." Roxy responded, thinking.

Ryan suddenly had an idea. "I know a song. It's fairly simple but would be perfect for an audition!" Roxy looked at him expectantly. "It's called 'What I've Been Looking For'" With that, the two began working on the song for the competition only a week away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

On Thursday, Chad, Zeke, and Jason walked home with Troy. "So, when will he be here?" Jason asked when they walked into Troy's house.

"He should be here soon." Troy replied.

Moments later, the doorbell rang. Troy opened the door and saw the familiar face of Ryan staring back at him. "Come in, Ry!" Troy smiled. Ryan walked in and saw the other three boys.

"This should be fun." Ryan muttered as he saw the hopeful look in their eyes. They obviously needed serious help. Ryan sat down on the couch and began helping them with their homework.

After studying with Ryan, all four boys got only two or less problems wrong on their homework the next day. Roxy was perfect for the part in their song. Ryan realized this after he first heard her sing. She sang way better than Sharpay, he had decided. Ryan thought Roxy sang like an angel and she looked like on, too. _Oh, no! _Ryan suddenly thought. He was falling for Roxy! He simply pushed that thought away and started thinking about the competition. He knew that him and Roxy would be prefect and would definitely qualify when auditions came around!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM 

**So, that is chapter six! Yay, everyone is being so supportive and lots of people love this. I am so happy! I don't know when I will update again. I am hoping to update tomorrow but right now, I am stuck on the wall that is Writer's Block! So, if anyone has suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me! All I know is that the next chapter will be of the qualifying auditions. If anyone gives me suggestions, I will probably put them in the next chapter! So, review and send me any suggestions you have as to what happens next! Thanks! You all mean so much to me!**

**-Kelsi**

**((KesliLoveLucas))**


	7. Qualifying Auditions

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Please be nice! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything, except for Roxy because I made her up**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Seven: Qualifying Auditions 

On the day of the qualifying auditions, everyone was nervous. Troy and Gabriella were planning on singing 'Breaking Free' and Ryan and Roxy were prepared to sing their song. Ryan had no idea what his sister was singing and was kind of scared to compete against her.

"Hey, Ryan." Troy said loudly as he approached Ryan's locker, making him jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Troy laughed.

"It's okay. I was just thinking. What's up?" Ryan replied.

"Not much. You excited about the qualifications today?"

"Yeah, I am. At first, I was afraid because I have to actually compete against Sharpay but now I'm excited. I can't wait." Ryan replied. Troy smiled and the two walked to homeroom together.

When Ryan walked into homeroom, Sharpay wasn't there. She was probably still at her locker.

"Hey, Ryan. You ready?" Roxy said as she came up to Ryan's desk.

"Ready as I'll ever be. You ready?" Ryan asked her back. She nodded and went to her desk. Sharpay hadn't spoken to Ryan for the past week and was still refusing to talk to him as she entered the classroom. Mrs. Darbus came in and began speaking.

"Today, at 3:30 we will be having the qualifying auditions for the song and/or dance competition that will take place next week I would like to announce all the people who are competing in the auditions. Sharpay and Zeke. Ryan and Roxy. Troy and Gabriella. Chad and…ooh, this is interesting. Chad and Taylor?" Mrs. Darbus said. All eyes turned to the two whose names she had just called. Taylor turned red and looked at the floor.

"What? We're both good dancers!" Chad said in his defense. Everyone accepted his answer and looked back at the teacher in the front of the room.

"All right, then. I wish all of you good luck and those of you who would like to watch, feel free to come to the auditorium after school." Mrs. Darbus finished and the bell rang.

Later, at the qualifying auditions… 

At 3:30, students poured into the auditorium, to watch and participate. Right below the stage was a judge's table with three adults sitting there. Two were people that no one knew and the third was Mrs. Darbus. Many students auditioned but hardly any of them made it. Finally, it was time for Chad and Taylor. They went on stage and did a dance routine. It was really very complex. The judge's loved it and they made it to the competition. Troy and Gabriella went out and sang their song perfectly, also making it to the competition. Then, it was time for Sharpay and Zeke. While they were preparing, Ryan and Roxy were preparing to go on after them.

"Almost us!" Roxy said excitedly. After much arguing, they had decided to sing the slow version of 'What I've Been Looking For'. "What's your sister singing?" Roxy asked. Ryan shrugged and looked out onto the stage. The curtain had been pulled shut and suddenly, Sharpay and Zeke stuck their hands out and began snapping their fingers along to the music.

"Oh, no!" Ryan whispered. The curtain opened and Zeke began to sing.

"Zeke can sing?" Troy asked from behind Ryan. Ryan sighed. Sharpay and Zeke were also singing 'What I've Been Looking For' but they were singing the version that she and Ryan had sung when they auditioned for the winter musical. Zeke had the dancing perfect. When they finished, the audience erupted in applause. The judge's came to a decision and silenced the auditorium.

"Zeke and Sharpay, congratulations! You're in!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed. Sharpay and Zeke smiled and walked off the stage. Ryan and Roxy rushed up onto the stage. They were standing behind the curtain, waiting to be called to perform when Sharpay walked by them.

"Hi, Ry. Good luck, you'll need after our performance." Sharpay said smugly. Ryan rolled his eyes and Roxy followed him on stage.

Kelsi started playing the piano and Ryan started to sing. Roxy sang her part and they sang perfectly. When they finished, the audience just stared and then erupted into applause. Mrs. Darbus stood to announce the judge's decision but seemed speechless. Finally, she spoke.

"Roxy and Ryan, we are pleased to announce that you are in the competition!" The audience began applauding again and Roxy hugged Ryan. He returned the hug but, when they pulled apart, he kissed her on the lips. He didn't realize what he was doing until he heard the 'oohs' coming from the audience. He quickly pulled away from her and she blushed. When they both walked off stage, Sharpay was staring at them, her mouth wide open.

"You know, that's very unattractive." Roxy joked. Sharpay glared at her.

"Looks like you're the one who needs the luck, Shar." Ryan said to his sister.

"We'll see about that. There's still next week, little brother. You are going down. Come one, Zeke. Let's go practice!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're going down! Come on, Roxy. We're going to practice." Ryan said in return. He and Sharpay had a staring competition for a minute but then Ryan turned to walk away, pulling Roxy behind him by the hand. Before Roxy and Ryan disappeared, Roxy cast Sharpay one more glance and stuck her tongue out at her. Sharpay gasped and Roxy disappeared after Ryan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**So, that's chapter seven! Everyone wanted Roxy and Ryan to kiss so I had to put that in there. Hope you liked it and chapter eight will be up in a few days! Now, click that little button and make me smile! **

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**


	8. The Truth Comes Out

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Please be nice! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything, except for Roxy because I made her up**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out 

Sharpay was walking home from the bus stop by herself the day after qualifying auditions since Ryan had stayed late to work with Roxy on their performance for the competition. "I can't believe that he would actually pick her over me! Who does he think he is? Oh, well. I will still kick his butt in the competition." Sharpay was saying to herself. She suddenly stopped and realized that she was talking to herself. "Oh, boy. I am so pathetic!" She whispered. Then, she began singing so she wouldn't end up thinking out loud again.

At home, Sharpay couldn't find a single thing to do. So, she decided to go to her room. As she was walking to her room, she saw Ryan's bedroom door cracked open a little bit. She suddenly had an idea. "Maybe if I just… no, Sharpay! Bad, bad Sharpay! Well, if I am really careful… no! I can't. That would be so wrong. Then again… omigosh! I have got to stop talking to myself." Sharpay muttered. She then decided and race down the hall to her brother's room. She stepped inside and saw his stuff lying on his bed. He actually had a messy bedroom, compared to her or what other people might think. His room was scattered with clothes and papers. He had video game controllers and boxes for the games lying by his TV and the remote was lying by his closet door. "Why does he have his remote control over there?" Sharpay wondered out loud as she picked the remote up. When she picked it up, though, she saw a corner of an envelope sticking out from under the closet door. She slowly slid the closet door open and picked the envelope up. "His grades…" she said. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the paper out of the envelope…

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Ryan walked into the auditorium and saw Roxy sitting on the stage. She was reading a book and waiting for him. "Hey, Roxy!" Ryan called to her as he walked down the aisle and climbed onto the stage. She shoved her book back into her backpack and smiled at him.

"Hey, Ry. So, what song are we singing for the actual competition?" she asked. Ryan gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean? Aren't we singing the same song?"

"No, Ryan. We can't. The rules are that you have to sing a different song for the competition than you did for the audition." Roxy explained. Ryan sighed. He then had an idea.

"Why don't we try something a little different than the audition?" Roxy eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Ryan smiled slyly.

"Like, something a little flashier." He began. "Let's sing Bop To The Top."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay stormed into the school and headed straight for the auditorium. She walked in and saw Ryan sitting on the stage with Roxy, talking about their performance. "Ryan!" Sharpay screeched. Ryan started at her scream and looked at her.

"Shar?" He began but she silenced him with her hand and held up the paper in her other hand. Ryan's eyes widened. He stared at the paper. It was his grades.

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" Sharpay asked as she stomped towards Ryan. Ryan was standing now and so was Roxy. Sharpay walked up the steps to the stage and stared at Ryan. He saw his grades in her hand and was shocked. He couldn't speak. "Well?" Sharpay urged. Roxy was about to speak when Sharpay silenced her.

"You do not talk!" Sharpay yelled at Roxy. Ryan was shaken back to reality.

"Where did you get that?" Ryan managed to stutter out.

"Your room." Sharpay said simply. Ryan's jaw dropped.

"What were you doing in my room?" He cried. Sharpay was now the one who couldn't speak.

"I went in there to clean up, okay? I picked up your remote control which was oddly placed by your closet and I saw the envelope."

"The remote was there for a reason! You can't just go through my things! That's my personal stuff!" Ryan was yelling now.

"Don't you yell at me, Ryan! How dare you!" Sharpay screamed back.

"You know what? I'm tired of this, Sharpay! I am tired of always doing what you tell me to do. I'm tired of having to pretend like I'm stupid so you look smart. I have lived like that since the second grade and it ends here! I'm not some pack mule that you can boss around… I'm your brother and you better start treating me like it!" Ryan shouted. He was panting now, trying to catch his breath. Sharpay and Roxy both stared at him.

"What are you talking about, Ryan?" Sharpay asked suddenly.

"You know what I'm talking about! Ever since the second grade you have had me play dumb so you would seem smart and Mom and Dad might be proud of you for something. I can't take it anymore, Shar! I am not going to be your personal slave." Ryan said, his voice was a little quieter. Sharpay was staring at him in astonishment. Ryan was panting from his shouting.

"Is that why you didn't want to be my partner for the competition?" Sharpay asked quietly.

"No, Sharpay! The reason I didn't want to be your partner is because you're a jerk!" Sharpay gasped when he said this. "I mean, you were going to cheat to make sure that Troy and Gabriella lost! You only pretended to be their friend and you never really were." Ryan continued. Suddenly, Ryan thought of one more thing to say. "And, I didn't want to be your partner because I really wanted to do this!" Just as he said that, he pulled Roxy towards him and into a passionate kiss. Sharpay gasped once more out of shock and stared in disgust as she watched her brother kiss Roxy. When they pulled apart, Ryan turned towards Sharpay. She was staring, her jaw dropped. Ryan grabbed Roxy's hand and began to walk away but stopped. "Good luck in the competition. You're the one who's going to need it." Ryan said. Then, he ran down the aisle and out of the auditorium with Roxy right behind him.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**There's chappie 8! What did you think? Love it? I hope so! I hope all of you liked it. Now, it's time for my favorite part! REVIEW! Yay! So, just click that little button in the corner and make me happy! I know you can do it! Suggestions are welcome, as always. Thanks for your support! **

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas))**


	9. Lessons in Niceness

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Please be nice! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: I am too tired to come up with some crazy excuse about how I own something so… I do not own anything, except for Roxy because I made her up.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Nine: Lessons in Niceness 

Ryan raced out of the school and jumped around in the air once outside. Roxy giggled at him and he continued jumping around happily. "That felt… amazing! I can't believe I actually said that to my sister! Wow, I feel great!" Ryan said to Roxy once he had stopped jumping around like a fish out of water.

"You were pretty amazing." Roxy smiled.

"I know. The way I yelled at her…"

"Actually, I was talking about the kiss. But you were great with the way you talked to your sister, too!" Roxy said. Ryan blushed a little and then the two walked to their houses.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay slowly walked out of the school, stunned. She couldn't believe Ryan had just yelled at her like that. This was Ryan; he wouldn't harm a fly! How could he yell at his twin sister? Suddenly, Sharpay was shaken out of her thoughts by Zeke approaching her. "Hey, Sharpay! I couldn't find you at your house so I figured you were here. Do you want to work on our performance?" Zeke asked excitedly. Sharpay didn't respond. She just sat down on the steps in front of the school. "What's wrong?" Zeke asked. She looked at him.

"Do you think I'm a jerk?" she asked. He looked surprised by her question.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked.

"I snuck into Ryan's room and read his report card. When I asked him about his grades he exploded at me. He was yelling at me about how I'm such a jerk and how he didn't want to be my partner because of it. Do you think I'm mean to people?" Sharpay explained. Zeke hesitated.

"Well…"

"I knew it! Ryan was right!" Sharpay said as tears began to fill her eyes. "That's why no one likes me!" She told Zeke.

"That's not true, Shar! Ryan likes you. Troy and Gabriella like you."

"But I don't like them. It's just like Ryan said. I only pretended to like them. I was going to cheat to make sure they didn't beat Ryan and me and that's why he dumped me for someone else. How could anyone like me when I don't like them?"

"Sharpay, you have friends. You just don't act like a friend to them. There are lots of people who like you and want to be around you but you won't let anyone in. If you just stopped thinking about winning all the time…"

"What do you mean? What's the point of doing something if you don't win anything? Why do it if you don't get anything out of it?"

"Shar, you have to look at the finer things in life. Look at Ryan. He sings and dances and auditions for musicals because he loves doing that. Those are the things he loves to do and that is it's own reward. I don't play basketball because I want a trophy. I play because I love the game and I have fun doing it. Same thing for baking. You shouldn't sing because you want to win a trophy or because you want to beat someone out. You should do it because you want to do it and be happy for whoever did win because that's what friends do." Zeke said. Sharpay looked at him thoughtfully.

"So, winning is bad?" Sharpay asked. She really didn't get the concept.

"Winning is good but it's okay if you lose. You can want to win but you don't have to. It's alright if you want to win the competition but if you don't then you should be happy for your friends who did win and just be glad that you got the chance to compete at all. Success isn't everything… it's just a bonus." Zeke said. Sharpay thought about this and smiled.

"So, we will still do our best to win but we'll play fair?" Sharpay said, unsure of whether or not she had understood what Zeke said.

"Exactly." Zeke smiled and hugged her.

"Zeke, do you like me?" Sharpay asked as she pulled away fro Zeke.

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"Well, you were telling me people who like me. You said Ryan, Troy and Gabriella. What about you?"

"Would I be here if I didn't like you?" Zeke asked. Sharpay smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad because I like you, too." She said. "A lot." She added. Zeke looked at her confused. "Zeke, I really like you."

"I really like you, too." Zeke replied. Then, he kissed her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Okay, so that was kind of fluffy but the next chapter will be practicing and will be better. Please review and tell me what you thought! If you have any suggestions, let me know. I am way stuck on what the mystery prize will be so if anyone wants to email suggestions to me, that would be awesome! Thanks for your reviews and any reviews you have. The next chappie will be up soon!**

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	10. That Was Odd

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Please be nice! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: Someone would have to be really stupid to believe me when I say, "Yes, I own High School Musical!" I don't think that any of you are stupid so… I own nothing, except Roxy because I made her up.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Ten: That was… odd 

Ryan walked into school after Sharpay, a severe oddity. Everyone was wondering what was going on but then remembered how Ryan wasn't her partner anymore and ignored it. "Ryan!" A voice called. Ryan turned to see Roxy running towards him. She was smiling and he looked at her intently. "Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" He asked in return, wondering why she was so excited. She smiled at him slyly.

"I just heard from someone what the secret prize might be!" She said. Ryan smiled.

"What is it? Who told you?"

"Come on!" She said as she grabbed Ryan's hand and dragged him away.

Ryan followed Roxy and found himself in the auditorium. It looked deserted and then he looked on stage and saw Sharpay and Zeke standing up there. "Roxy, what's going on?" Ryan asked as he looked at the girl with brown hair. She looked at him, her blue highlights standing out in the light that was shining above her head.

"You'll see." She whispered. Then, she walked towards the stage and climbed onto it, with Sharpay and Zeke.

"Ryan, I see Roxy got you here." Sharpay said smugly. He glared at her.

"Yeah, though I'm still wondering why." Ryan said.

"Well, I heard from Zeke who heard from Troy who heard from Gabriella who heard from Taylor who heard from-" Ryan held his hand up to silence her.

"Just tell me, Shar." He told her sounding annoyed.

"Fine, gosh. Rudeness. Look, Ryan I heard that the secret prize is…" she stopped and walked over and whispered in his ear. He gasped.

"No way!" he said. She nodded. Sharpay walked over to Roxy and whispered the same thing. Roxy gasped as well.

"Honestly?" she said. Sharpay nodded and smiled. Zeke smiled at Sharpay proudly. His talk with her had really worked. Suddenly, Ryan's face was suspicious looking.

"Why are you telling us this?" Sharpay was taken aback.

"What? I can't tell my brother something that would prove useful to him?" Ryan looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, here I am, trying to do something nice-"

"Nice? Shar, nice isn't in your vocabulary."

"Ryan, I am shocked that you would even think that!" Sharpay gasped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"C'mon, Shar. Just tell me why you're telling us this. What are you getting out of it?" Ryan asked. Roxy had now crossed her arms over her chest as well. They were both glaring at Sharpay.

"Well, I never. I was just trying to be nice to you both. I'm not getting anything out of this. Success isn't everything, Ry." Sharpay said with a glance at Zeke. "It's just a bonus." With that, Sharpay walked off the stage and out of the auditorium, Zeke right behind her. Ryan flashed Roxy a look.

"Well, that was… odd."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Can you believe Ryan? He didn't believe me!" Sharpay whined as she sat down and took a swig of water from her water bottle. Zeke sat down next to her, panting.

"Well, you must admit. It was a bit out of the ordinary for you to do what you did." Zeke said as he also took a gulp of water. Sharpay groaned and stood up.

"C'mon, Zeke! We have to get to work!" Zeke sighed and stood up. "Get to other side of the stage and practice your entrance." Sharpay ordered. Zeke walked over to the opposite end of the stage. She went to her end. The music came on and Zeke walked onto stage.

"Mucho Gusto!" he said as he did a move that Sharpay had showed him.

"Aye, que fabulosa!" she said in return. They danced and sang and then dropped onto the stage. "Wonderful, Zeke! We are so gonna win this!" she said. Zeke glanced at her. "Even though we don't need to win, we still are going to!"

"Yeah, we are!" he replied.

"C'mon, let's go again!" she said. She stood and walked to her end of the stage. Zeke rolled his eyes and walked to the side opposite her as the music for Bop to the Top came on.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**There's chappie ten! Sorry for the little delay. My dog had to go to the vet and get spayed because she was really sick. She got an infection in her uterus and it was really bad. The vet said it could rupture and kill her within an hour of it rupturing and so he spayed her on Friday morning and then he said that it had already ruptured two days before! She should have been dead but she wasn't and I'm glad. Anyway, that's why I'm only updating now and not sooner. So, I'll update as soon as I can. Review time! Press the button and type nice things! Thanks!**

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	11. The Competition

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Please be nice! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for Roxy because I made her up. **

A/N: Just so you know: For the song, Ryan's part will be in_Italics_, Sharpay's will be in **Bold**, Roxy's will be Underlined and Zeke's will be in **_Bold Italics_**. When Sharpay and Zeke sing together, it will be in _Underlined Italics_. When Ryan and Roxy sing together, it will be in **Bold Underlined**. When all four sing together, it will be **_Bold, Underlined and Italics_**.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Eleven: The Competition 

Students piled into the auditorium on the day of the competition. Many of them came to compete and lots of them just came to watch. Troy sat down in the front row, the area reserved for participants. Gabriella soon joined him. "Ryan!" Troy called to his blonde friend. Ryan walked towards him and Roxy followed.

"Hey, Gabby. Hey, Troy." Ryan smiled. Roxy also greeted them as she sat down next to Ryan. Suddenly, Ryan saw Sharpay walk in with Zeke and she sat down a few seats away from Gabriella and Troy. Chad and Taylor walked in and sat next to Troy, filling in the seats between Sharpay and Troy. Ryan just shrugged and looked up at the stage as he noticed Mrs. Darbus walking up there.

"All right, everyone! Please settle down!" Mrs. Darbus shouted. The auditorium that had been filled with excited chatter soon was completely quiet. _Everyone must be really_ _excited_, Ryan thought. "Okay, everyone. This is how it's going to work. We are going to announce the people performing and the people who will follow them. The people who are going to perform will go on stage and the students after them are going to just stand backstage and wait. This is just to ensure that it doesn't take too long to get everyone on and off stage. Now, I will be judging this along with Mr. Smith and Mr. Patterson." She said as she pointed to the two judges sitting below the stage. They stood and bowed as a light applause broke out. "Without further ado, let's get going!" Mrs. Darbus said. She took the microphone down to the judge's table, leaving two mic stands on stage, one with a microphone and one without. A teenage girl quickly rushed on stage and placed a microphone into the empty stand. Mrs. Darbus stood by her seat at the judges table, mic held up to her mouth. "First, Martha Cox will perform. Chad and Taylor will be waiting back stage." Martha raced onto the stage and Chad and Taylor followed and stood behind the curtain.

Hip-hop music started playing and Martha did her routine and finished. Everyone clapped uproariously as she walked off stage. Chad and Taylor rushed out and prepared to dance when Mrs. Darbus stopped them. "Before Chad and Taylor perform, I'll need Troy and Gabriella to wait back stage." Troy and Gabriella hurried up onto the stage and stood behind the curtain, much like Chad and Taylor did. Suddenly, hip-hop music once again rang out through the auditorium and Chad and Taylor danced their hearts out. Once again, uproarious applause filled the room, echoing off the walls.

"Troy and Gabriella!" Mrs. Darbus shouted. They ran out and started singing some song that Ryan had never heard. They were extremely good and everyone cheered for them. Mrs. Darbus suddenly smacked herself in the head when they were finished. "Good job, Troy and Gabriella!" She said. Then everyone knew why she had slapped herself. She had forgotten to call the people after them up. "All right, next will be Sharpay and Zeke! After them will be Ryan and Roxy." Mrs. Darbus called. Sharpay and Zeke raced up onto stage and Ryan and Roxy followed them.

As they waited for Troy and Gabriella to get off stage, Sharpay turned to Ryan and smiled slyly. "Well, good luck, Ry. Our act is going to be a tough one to follow." She said as she looked at Zeke mischievously. He rolled his eyes and they walked onto stage. Sharpay raced to one side of the stage and Zeke stayed on the other side. Ryan's eyes widened. He had a bad feeling about this. Suddenly, familiar music started playing.

_**Mucho Gusto!**_

Aye, que fabulosa! 

Ryan watched them for a moment and couldn't believe it. "Roxy, we have to do something!" He said. Roxy nodded.

"I have a plan!" she said. She began whispering in Ryan's ear. He listened and nodded in agreement. Roxy snuck behind the curtains to the other side of the stage.

I believe in dreaming and shooting for the stars. 

_**Baby, to be number one; you've got to raise the bar!**_

**Kickin' and a-scratching, grinding out my best.**

_**Anything it takes to climb the ladder of success. **_

We work our tails off every day! Gotta bump the competition, blow them all away! 

_**Caliente!**_

Suave! 

As Zeke ran to the other side of the stage, Roxy hurried onto stage. Ryan raced out in Sharpay's place and they picked up where Sharpay and Zeke had left off.

**Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top. **

_Slip and slide and ride that rhythm._

Jump and pop, hop till we drop 

And start again!

**Zip, zap, zop. Pop like a mop.**

_Scoot around the corner!_

Move it to the groove till the music stops. Do the bop, bop, bop to the top. Don't ever stop. Bop to the top, gimme, gimme. Shimmy, shimmy! Shake some booty and turn around. Flash a smile in their direction!

Show some muscle!

_Do the hustle!_

As Ryan and Roxy danced back, Sharpay nodded to Zeke and they both raced back onto the stage, behind Ryan and Roxy. Soon, the four were all dancing and singing together.

_**Yeah, we're gonna bop, bop, bop, bop to the top!**_

((Zeke and Ryan in unison)): Wipe away your inhibitions!

Stomp, stomp, stomp. Do the romp 

((Sharpay and Roxy in unison)): And strut your stuff!

_Bop, bop, bop straight to the top! Going for the glory! We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop… Till we reach the top! Bop to the top!_

The four all struck a pose and stood, looking out at the crowd. They were all panting and the crowd erupted into applause. "Well, that was… different." Mrs. Darbus said as she stood up. The four teens watched her, wondering what she had meant by that. "Honestly, I should disqualify all of you because you weren't supposed to have more than one act on stage at a time." They all looked at each other, shocked. "But, I won't disqualify you because you actually did have a sort of competition with each other up there. So, you all did wonderful and are still in the running for the win!" Mrs. Darbus announced. The crowd cheered once more and the group smiled. They walked back to their seats.

"Well, Ryan I must say that was devious." Sharpay said as she sat next to her brother. "I'm proud to call you my brother." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He laughed. Roxy and Zeke looked at each other and winked. "Wait a minute, what was that? Sharpay asked, noticing the look that the two shared.

"What was what?" asked Zeke. Sharpay looked at him.

"You set us up!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What are… what are you talking about?" Zeke asked uncomfortably. Roxy rolled her eyes.

"Give it up, Zeke. We're caught." Roxy sighed. "Yes, we set you up but only at the last minute. Zeke came to me and told me that him and Sharpay were performing with the same song as us so we planned on that thing that I cam up with there, Ryan. Sorry, but we had to get you guys talking!"

"You are twins and we knew that you weren't getting along so we gave you a little push to get you just to talk." Zeke told them.

"So, all that stuff you said about how I need to be nice was planned?" Sharpay asked, still confused. Zeke and Roxy nodded.

"But I meant every word of it!" Zeke said quickly. "I am proud of you Sharpay. Honestly." Zeke said. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her. Ryan turned to Roxy.

You mean that you planned everything?" he asked. She nodded. "You were so devious! I never suspected a thing! I'm proud of you, Roxy." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her as well. Suddenly, Mrs. Darbus started speaking.

"May I have everyone's attention? We have the results!" she announced. Everyone clapped excitedly. She held up her hand and they silenced themselves. "The winner is…"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**There's chapter eleven! Wow, this story is almost done! The next chappie will be the last one! This has gone by so quickly! Just so you know, there will be a sequel to this so be sure to keep your eyes out for that! I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter. Okay, you know the drill. Press the button in the corner and lemme know what you think! Thanks in advance to all who review and thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter ten!**

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


	12. And The Winner Is

**Title: Breaking Free At Last**

**A/N: Please be nice! Thoughts will be in **_Italics_

**Summary: When Ryan is caught solving a computer problem, Zeke begins to wonder who the quiet boy really is. Then, the jocks get ahold of Ryan's Report Card and a secret is revealed. A competition for a trophy and another prize, which is a big secret, comes to East High. The new girl is Ryan's partner and Ryan and Sharpay compete for the win. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except for Roxy because I made her up. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter Twelve: And The Winner Is… 

Mrs. Darbus walked onto stage. "Everyone, we have the results!" She shouted and everyone silenced themselves. "And the winner is…" the teacher paused for dramatic effect and chuckled slightly at the look of expectance on everyone's faces.

"Just tell us!" someone shouted. Troy, Zeke and Chad laughed, knowing it was Jason. Mrs. Darbus rolled her eyes at the basketball player's comment and then put the microphone on the stand so she could open the envelope.

"The winner is…" she stopped, not for dramatic effect but out of shock. "Well, this is quite a surprise!" she called. Everyone was even more excited to hear the winner now. "The winners are…" Mrs. Darbus paused once again as she noticed the shock on the teenagers faces when she said winners instead of winner. They all leaned forward in their seats, as if trying to hear better. "The winners are… Ryan, Roxy, Sharpay and Zeke!" The whole auditorium erupted in applause and chatter while the four who had been announced just sat with stunned looks.

"We all won?" Zeke whispered.

"Would the four of you please come up to accept your prizes?" Mrs. Darbus said impatiently. The four jumped out of their seats and raced to the stage. They walked up to Mrs. Darbus and the other two judges and stood in a line. "First, we have a trophy for each of you with your names on it, saying you won." The teacher announced as she handed a gold trophy on the shape of a microphone to them. They thanked her and held the trophies in their hands. "Now, for the special prize. There was a rumor going around that it was money, something about it being $10,000 or something like that. That's not true. In my opinion, the real prize is better than that!" Mrs. Darbus said excitedly. "Mr. Adams, will you please tell them what they've won?" Mrs. Darbus said to Mr. Adams. He nodded and picked up the mic.

"First of all, I'd like to say congratulations to al of you who competed and especially to those of you who won." Mr. Adams said formally.

"What's the prize?" someone shouted, everyone knew it was Chad. They all rolled their eyes and turned their attention back to the man on the stage. He looked at the four winners and smiled. "Would the four of you like to be professional singers?" he asked. Sharpay and Roxy both gasped. Ryan's eyes widened and Zeke's jaw dropped. "I'll take that as a yes?" Mr. Adams asked. The four of them nodded with blank stares.

"What are you trying to say the prize is?" Roxy choked out through her shock.

"The prize… is a record deal. For all of you." Mr. Adams said simply. Everyone in the room gasped and then it got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, someone started clapping. They all looked over and saw Troy, standing up and clapping slowly. Chad joined him, followed by Taylor and Gabriella. Soon, everyone in the auditorium had risen and was clapping wildly.

"Wow." Zeke whispered.

"Thank you!" Ryan and Roxy said in unison. Sharpay was silent for a moment. Then, she fainted.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Shar? Shar, are you okay?" Ryan asked as he held his sister's head up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at Ryan.

"Ry, are we really being offered a record deal?" she asked.

"We really are." Ryan replied. Sharpay slowly stood and saw all the students in the auditorium watching with concern. She smiled and waved at them, letting them know that she was all right.

"You all want to accept the prize, right?" Mr. Adams asked. All of them nodded.

"Most definitely." Sharpay said. Mr. Adams smiled and led them off stage, the audience was cheering and applauding as they left.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sharpay signed her name on the contract. Everyone else had signed their names on their own contracts and Mr. Adams smiled as Sharpay stood up straight and smiled at him. "So, when does our flight leave?" Sharpay asked.

"Soon. Come on, I'll drive you to the airport." Mr. Adams told them. They followed him out the door of the office and climbed into a limousine. "To the airport." The man told the driver. The car pulled away from the school and all four teenagers turned in their seats to watch East High School fade into the distance.

"Good-bye, East High! Hello, fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed. Everyone smiled and turned to the front and towards new beginnings.

"I have a very good feeling about this." Roxy smiled. Ryan smiled at her and kissed her. He put his arm around her and looked at her, still smiling.

"I have a good feeling about this, too."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**THE END! There you go, the final chapter! But don't worry; it's not really over yet! I am going to do a sequel! Here's a sneak peek at the sequel:**

_Troy turned on the T.V. and sat on the couch with his friends. On the television was some familiar faces being interviewed. "It's Zeke!"_

"_And Sharpay and Ryan!"_

"_And Roxy!" everyone exclaimed as they noticed their old friends. Suddenly, Troy had an idea._

"_What do you guys say we go to L.A. and visit our old friends?" Everyone smiled and nodded._

**There you go! There's the special sneak peek at what the sequel is pretty much based on. I will tell about how they all live in L.A. as famous singers and then tell about their surprise visit from their old friends. Some people were affected by fame, some weren't. Big surprises are in store… for everyone! Hope you liked reading this fanfic… I loved writing it! The sequel will be posted as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm proud to say that this was more successful than I had expected! I have 67 reviews as of right now, as I am finishing it! That is pretty good, considering this was my first ever fanfic! Here are some special thanks to some people who reviewed and stood by me through this whole thing! I would just like to point out certain reviewers that I noticed through most every chapter!**

**Special thanks to:**

_Mordechaimalachai, Mrs.Radcliffe-Efron Ghostwriter626, KSOtakuKillian, hotsodagirl, blazingfire03, TheBreakdanceKid, CiceroGuided, and Gwenny _

_Also, thanks to anonymous reviews!_

**Thanks to everyone, your reviews mean so much to me! The sequel will be up soon, I promise! I hope to see all of the same reviewers as well as new ones in the sequel. Thanks for being so supportive! **

**-Kelsi**

**((KelsiLovesLucas)) **


End file.
